The Beauty & The Brat
by allenatemypancakes
Summary: A cruel boy meets a kind girl. Unshaken by his malice, she prevails. But will love come forth and bring him happiness? Rated T for language and Alois' sexiness, just kidding. However there will be implied sexual themes.
1. Chapter One: Boredom

Chapter One: Boredom

Alois Trancy had grown bored and tired in the manor. There was little for him to do and managing money and the likes provided him no interest. He only inherited the money and didn't really care, he just liked that he could brag about being an Earl. His vanity and cruelty left him with few friends so he couldn't very well have company. His servants were often times doing tasks and he didn't want to stoop so low as to ask them to entertain him. He did however want someone to entertain him. Being a Trancy, he _always_ got what he wanted. If only he could get a better butler.

What Alois wanted most was a girl, a girl he could play with and manipulate in any way he wanted. If he couldn't have a girl then he wanted a pet that he could play with, just not in the same way as a girl. He was determined to find a new pet to curve his loneliness and his boredom.

"Claude!" he yelled in a whinny tone, "I'm booooored."

He had to get out of the manor and find a victim or a lover, either one would do… or a pet, maybe a rabbit or cat. A cat would be good so Ciel would have a valid reason to never come over on his 'check-up visits' when he would make sure Alois wasn't doing anything to evil.

"Yes, your Highness," Claude said emotionlessly, "What would you like to do about it?"

Alois pouted, he was hoping for a little more emotion from Claude, "Take me to London, I must find a companion to occupy my time and keep me entertained."

"As you wish," Claude said, going to prepare for the ride into London.

Alois clapped happily and spun around before pausing and becoming stony and serious, "I would surely hope Phantomhive doesn't decide to go into London today, I wouldn't fancy meeting him when I have things I need to do."

Claude only nodded and aided him in putting on a coat before getting into the elegant carriage. Alois may not care much about money but he did enjoy looking fancy and very stylish. That was the best part about being a Trancy and an Earl, he got to spend on what he saw fit.

"Also, Claude, I want you to get some sweets," Alois told Claude, "Women love sweets."

Claude shut the carriage door and they were on their way. Alois was devising a plan to lure, or kidnap if need be, a beautiful girl. He stared out over the gloomy sky and laughed at how ominous and foreboding it was, he knew it was going to be a dark day for whoever he chose to be _his_. He knew he had to find a beggar girl, or someone incredibly poor, for they would be most willing, most gullible, and least likely to be noticed missing. Alois felt that most girls were gullible in general, that if he offered her enough money, food, or clothes then she would accept.

He watched the gloomy landscape with a smirk; he was a master of manipulation and lies. He knew he had to pose as a sweet gentleman eager to help a young maiden in need, promising work and a warm bed but not revealing the real reason she had to go with him. He would give her a few conditions; she must never leave his side nor tell her family where she is going. If he found one he liked and she refused those conditions, he would have Claude trap her or drug her. Probably both so that way he could have his play toy.

A/N I don't own any Black Butler characters. Only Octavia, and even that's only when Alois doesn't have her. I got the idea from Beauty & the Beast. Even so, enjoy. I promise the story gets better!


	2. Chapter Two: Trapped

In the wet streets of London was a young girl doing her "father's" bidding. He would scare most of London if he left the graveyard. Her arms were full of the things he had written down for her. She was heading back now; a good thing for the rain was getting heavier.

She struggled with keeping dry. Luckily her hood was up, though it never came off in public because of how she was different from everyone else. This girl was secretly half cat; she didn't know what the other half was. Her "father" was a Reaper but she knew he wasn't her actual father but he had always taken care of her.

Alois noticed her and how she was struggling. He decided to approach her.

"Hello, miss." He said politely, rudely stepping in front of her.

She glanced at him from under her hood, "Hello." She whispered shyly. People seldom talked to her let alone noticed her existence, except a certain demon.

"Do you need help?" He smiled kindly at her, thinking she was perfect for what he needed.

"Help would be nice however, I must be getting home..." she murmured.

"I insist. You could catch your death."

"I said no. I'm sorry, sir." She said moving around him and going on her way.

Alois fumed inwardly. He thought she would surely give into him. He followed her quickly and grabbed her by her waist.

"Come with me and you can have anything and everything you want, love." He whispered seductively.

She squirmed out of his arms but only after getting out of her cloak, revealing her cat ears. People standing around gasped and looked at her in horror. She ran off after dropping the things she had been carrying. Alois smirked, _why I'll have a pet and a toy, what wonderful luck._

"Claude. Follow her." Alois said striding back to his carriage, "Do what you have to, just don't hurt her."

Claude nodded and followed the girl as the people hurried off remembering the rain. He found her crying in an alley, soaking wet and shivering. He went behind her and covered her mouth and nose, muffling her feeble screams. She soon fell unconscious and he covered her before taking her to the carriage.

Alois clapped happily when he put the neko girl in. He couldn't wait to have fun with her. Of course he would have to train her to be obedient; if she succeeded then he would keep her. If not... well he would enjoy it either way.

When they returned to the manor it was dark and a storm was beginning. She woke as they arrived and she pressed herself against the side when she saw where she was.

"You never told me your name." Alois said coldly.

"You never asked." She countered. He slapped her hard, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"You do not sass me." He scolded as she recoiled holding her cheek, "Now tell me your name."

"Octavia," She whispered hiding behind her long blonde brown hair.

"Wonderful. Let's go inside, Octavia. I'll have Claude make us supper and Hannah will find you a clean and much prettier dress that fits. Who gave you such an awful thing?"

"The Undertaker, sir," she explained "He found me and didn't know my size... it was all he had."

"Undertaker?" Alois questioned, "Well, I'm your master now. Now come on or do I have to put a leash on you?"

"No." She said following him glumly. She didn't like him; she wanted to be home with the Undertaker, helping him when she could. This boy scared her and reminded her of when she was younger and forced into slavery after her mother was killed for associating with a "demon" according to the rumours.

Octavia followed Alois into the dark manor. When she entered, she felt cold. _It was no warmth and no heart,_ she thought looking around. Her navy heeled boots clicked on the hard, cold tile floor making it echo. The emptiness made her want to cry, the solitude was complete. She knew there would be no escaping. She sunk to her knees and wondered why it was her. Alois watched her and saw the sadness and pain on her face, he softened slightly.

"Octavia, you'll help me bring warmth into this manor." He said touching her head lightly, "It will be better."

"But I can never go home."

That struck Alois. He pulled her hair to make him look at her, "This will be your home. Accept that. Your life will be easier if you do."

"Yes sir." She said.

"Call me Alois. You're no servant, rather my companion."

 _Wonderful,_ she thought bitterly.

He pulled her up and told Claude to make them something warm to eat then called for Hannah to find some clothes for her while he took her up to his room.


	3. Chapter Three: Alone

Undertaker was busy working; there was a funeral for the next day. He paused briefly because he didn't have any more roses.

"Where is that girl?" He thought out loud.

Octavia normally didn't take this long. He glanced outside, there was a storm brewing. She hated storms; maybe she went to the Phantomhive estate in the city.

He went to call, no one answered. He rang the manor wondering if she was there. Sebastian answered.

"Phantomhive manor," He said formally.

"Hello Sebastian," Undertaker said.

"Undertaker, what a surprise," Sebastian said, "Do you wish to speak with the young master?"

"I have a simple question."

"Yes?"

"Is Octavia there?"

There was a pause and silence. Finally Sebastian answered, "No. Why might I ask?"

"I sent her to the city and she isn't back yet." Undertaker said, "I'm coming over to discuss."

Undertaker hung up and hurried over to the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian greeted him at the door, rather concerned for the girl. Ciel stood at the top of the staircase.

"Undertaker, what are you doing here." He demanded.

"Looking for my neko," He replied simply, "It would be like her to come here."

"She isn't." Ciel said offhandedly.

"We should help find her, young master." Sebastian voiced, "She's only a young girl, and she could get hurt."

"You only care because she is part cat." Ciel countered, "But as a gentleman, I will help find her."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Alois had dragged Octavia to their room and was now going through dresses for her. Hannah had put her in a corset and proper under garments. She was uncomfortable in the proper attire. Alois finally picked out a frilly crimson dress with a matching choker.

The dress was satin. The neck cut lowly to reveal more skin. The sleeves were off the shoulder. It was a beautiful dress but Octavia wasn't fond of it. Rather than speaking out she put it on with Hannah's help.

Alois marveled at her, the red made her light skin brighter and it brought out red tones in her hair. He held out his hand and she took it. _She's learning fast_ , he noted. He kissed her hand and led her back downstairs to the dining hall.

Claude had laid out their meal. Warm soup with roasted duck and vegetables sat before them. Alois glared at his butler.

" _ **THIS IS HARDLY A MEAL FIT FOR AN EARL AND HIS EARLESS!**_ " he yelled.

"Alois," Octavia said calmly, touching his hand, "It is a lovely meal. I have never had duck."

He looked at her serene face and calmed himself, "Fine. So long as desert is better. What would you like to have, Octavia?"

"Oh, I like tarts personally..."

"Tarts it shall be. Do not disappoint me again, Claude."

"As you wish," Claude said.

Alois sat at the head and motioned for her to sit to his right. She did so and they began their meal.

"Tell me about yourself, Octavia."

"I don't know. I don't remember everything about myself. I _was_ nobility once." She said eating her broth slowly.

"What happened?"

"My mother was killed. She was accused of associating with demons, which I don't doubt. No normal human has a half cat child. After that I was used cruelly. I was beaten and scoffed at. If Undertaker hadn't found me when ten years ago I probably would have died," she paused, "Three years old and ready for death," her voice was sad and pained.

"How did you survive?"

"Music, I would sing to myself, remember my mother's lullabies. My favourite is still one about the moons light."

"Would you mind singing it?"

"Oh, I suppose." She said beginning her song

 _Shine down oh moon._  
 _Cover me in your embrace._  
 _Oh moon, my moon._  
 _Thy light is welcoming tonight._

 _Wash my sorrow in thy embrace_  
 _Cover me oh my moon._  
 _Cover me tonight in thine soft light._

 _Help me dream._  
 _Help me grow._  
 _Oh my dear moon._  
 _Thy beauty holds me still_  
 _and I look to thy light._

"That was beautiful." Alois said. Octavia was blushing in embarrassment.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Anyways, you are 13?"

"I will be in February." She said, "And you are?"

"15." He boasted.

She nodded and stifled a yawn. Her day had been long without decent catnaps. "Forgive me, my day has been long."

 _Your nights will be longer,_ he thought darkly.

Luckily they were mostly finished with supper. Claude came out, producing tarts and chamomile tea.

"How do you take tea, Tavy?" Alois asked.

"A splash of crème and two cubes of sugar," Octavia said, "Or just a teaspoon of honey."

"That is perfect." Alois said.

Claude made their tea and set it in front of them along with a few tarts. They sat in silence. Alois was deep in thought whereas Octavia was thinking about her past. Soon they both finished their desert; Octavia was almost asleep so Alois had Claude carry her to bed.

He climbed into the bed next to her and felt content. _Finally someone that is mine_ , he thought. She would have to die before she left him and he felt certain that she knew it too.


	4. Chapter Four: How Odd

The early morning sun snaked its way through the thick, heavy curtains covering the deep windows of the room. The gentle light hit Octavia's delicate face. She opened her sleep heavy eyes, stretched, and yawned before carefully crawling out of bed as not to wake the angelic looking boy sleeping beside her. She had a rough night and had spent much of it talking to Claude about Alois.

She had learned that he was afraid of being abandoned and alone, much like her, as well as being afraid of the dark. She knew he wasn't as cold as he seemed, he just needed love and care even if he was whiny and self-centered. However, she didn't know if she had it in her to love an abusive man.

She crept to the window and slipped behind the curtain. The bright light was warm and welcoming, the opposite of the house. She sat on the bench and watched the sunrise, marveling the beauty. So long had she been surrounded by death that she had forgotten the beauty of life. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with the warm sun on her face.

~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~

 _It was a warm summer day, the wind was gentle and the smell of berries filled the air. She ran about the field, laughing as the dandelions blew everywhere. All was right in the world._

" _Tavy," her mother's voice called but from where Octavia wasn't certain._

" _Maman_ _?" she asked looking around, "Where are you,_ _maman_ _?"_

" _Run, Octavia."_

 _The dream shifted, it was dark and there were loud voices. "Find the girl!" angry voices shouted. There was the putrid smell of smoke; Octavia ran but she didn't feel fast enough and she felt large hands grab her and pull her down into a dark abyss where she could see nothing. She was screaming and fighting and clawing._

" _Maman_ _, help me! Don't let them hurt me!" she screamed._

~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~

"Maman!" Octavia cried, falling out of the window and waking up Alois.

Alois looked at her confused then is expression turned angry, "What were you doing in the window!? Do I have to tie you to the bed!?" he yelled approaching her, ready to slap her but he noticed she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Alois," she whimpered, "I couldn't sleep and I went to the window to sleep. I'm sorry."

Alois softened and stroked her head; her hair was soft and silky. She calmed down and purred softly. That made him smile, the soft sound was soothing. It also made him feel guilty for yelling at her for sleeping in the window.

"Tavy, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have assumed you were trying to run away." He said wiping away her tears.

 _He does have some humanity,_ she thought. "I forgive you." She whispered.

She didn't expect him to apologize since Ciel always said he was too self-centered to care about anyone else, yet here he was feeling sorry for yelling at her for not sleeping in their bed.

"Why were you screaming?" he asked gently.

"I had a bad dream," she told him.

"About?" he pressed.

"My mother dying, it wasn't so much as a dream rather a memory of when I was younger. After my mother was killed, I was kidnapped and taken to England. I was from France originally. The things they did were horrible, I know I still bear the scars from the things they did."

Alois was shocked; he hadn't realized that she still had bad memories of when she was younger. Though she didn't say much about her past other than her mother was killed, he didn't know much surrounding her past. He wondered if it was a cult that kidnapped her and tortured her.

"I didn't have a very good past either, the previous Earl was horrible." Alois said, a little shocked he was saying anything but he continued, "He kidnapped many boys, looking for me… He would do things, bad things to us."

He had never talked about it to anyone, it felt right to talk to her about it though. He carefully watched her expression; it remained calm, concerned, and caring. Alois was growing hungry.

"Shall we call for Claude?" he asked.

"Yes, I am a little bit hungry." She said softly.

"First, I want to tell you something,"

"Yes?"

"Come closer," he told her, she did so. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently on her lips. She stared at him in surprise; she hadn't expected that one bit. She didn't know whether to slap him, yell at him, or just stand there like an idiot. The other two weren't like her so she just stood there tongue-tied and shy. He smiled at her because he could see she was tongue-tied.

She cleared her throat, "How about we call Claude now?"

He laughed but saw her furrow her brow, "Awe, what's wrong Tavy?"

"You," she smiled.


	5. Chapter Five: Rescue

The search continued for Octavia. Ciel participated halfheartedly where as Sebastian was trying to help find her. They knew she would turn up eventually. A week passed and there was no news. Undertaker began to believe she simply ran away. If she had, he didn't know why she would.

They simply wanted to make sure she was safe and sound. Undertaker wanted her home, Sebastian wanted to make sure the poor kitten was safe, and Ciel just wanted to stop being dragged on a wild goose chase.

"What if we aren't looking in the right places?" Ciel voiced during tea.

"Right places? What do you mean young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's pay Trancy a visit. See if he's hiding something. He could have her for all we know."

It was decided that the next day they would surprise the Trancy manor, hopefully finding Octavia. Ciel hopefully he was right, she had to be here. She was too attached to Undertaker to leave, he suspected foul play.

Sebastian and Ciel arrived at the Trancy manor early afternoon. Alois saw the carriage approaching, not wanting to startle or scare Octavia he suggested they play hide-and-seek. She cheerfully agreed and went off to hide, he ordered Claude to lock her in to make sure she stayed there until he got rid of Phantomhive. It was cruel to betray her after she had told him about her claustrophobia but it was for her own good. He wasn't about to lose her to Ciel.

Claude welcomed them coolly and Alois wore a sadistic smile. Ciel knew something was off.

"Why hello Ciel," Alois fake beamed, "What a surprise to see you, after all you hate me. Whatever are you doing here?"

Ciel stayed straight faced, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Alois countered innocently.

"Octavia Elise Brine," Ciel demanded, "Where the hell is she!?"

Alois had never heard her full name. Brine sounded familiar though. All the same he pressed saying, "I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I have some girl here?"

"Because you are sick and sadistic! Now tell me, where is she," Ciel yelled.

Alois giggled, "You'll never find out with that tone."

Ciel gritted his teeth knowing Alois wouldn't give up so easily. "Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed the night?"

"N-no," He faltered, "Of course not."

Alois excused himself to his "study". Really he went to put Octavia in the attic. She asked him why, her ocean blue eyes wide with fear.

"For your safety, my kitten," He murmured kissing the top of her head, "Bad people want to stay the night and they mustn't find out about you or they'll take you away and hurt you."

She clung to him, "Don't let them hurt me." She cried softly.

He smirked into her hair, "Of course not. Now go up to the attic. I'll have Hannah bring you food."

She went up there glumly, not liking the dark drafty room. However, her fondness for Alois had grown and she was obedient, mostly as not to be punished. All the same she wondered who could be visiting and why he was so against her seeing them. She knew he was keeping something from her but she didn't know what.

The day progressed in a very leisurely, almost boring manner. Ciel and Alois played chess and got into multiple arguments. Luckily neither tried killing the other. Night came and it was time for bed. Ciel silently ordered Sebastian to find Octavia.

Sebastian set off silently, following traces of her aura. He reached the attic and opened it slowly. He spotted her sitting towards the window farthest from him.

"Octavia," He whispered making her jump.

"Sebastian?" She asked moving towards him gracefully, "What are you doing here? Alois said there were bad people here."

"It was a front. He's the bad one. Come, young master insists."

She was guarded but caved into his pleading look, "Alright. You mustn't let Alois see though."

Sebastian nodded and scooped her up. She was smaller than he remembered, skinnier. He rushed to Ciel's room and woke him. His mission was complete and now it was time to return to the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian effectively got them out and headed to the manor. She was out of danger, so they thought. Never underestimate the power of a Trancy.


	6. Chapter Six: Betrayal

Claude entered Alois' room, waking him up. This alone angered Alois. He hated being disturbed when he slept. He would punish Claude later for he looked as though he had something serious to say.

"What is it?" he demanded, "You know I hate being woken up before morning."

"Your Highness, she is gone." He said.

"What!?" He screeched, "FIND HER!"

"Your Highness, I already did. She is not on the grounds nor is Phantomhive."

"They planned this! They did this to hurt me! She came here to play with my emotions then leave me!" Alois yelled.

Claude sighed; Alois was blind in his anger. He was through one who brought her here, if anything she cared about him more than anyone before. He dared not to say anything and let Alois continue to vent.

"I'll kill her, Claude." He seethed.

"I do not think that would be best, your Highness. You may regret it." Claude said emotionlessly.

"Why is that?"

"You would kill someone, maybe the only one, who loves you."

"She loves me?" Alois questioned.

"Of course, there were many opportunities for her to run away, I gave her many. Yet not once did she try to. She tried her best to make you happy. To kill her is to kill your happiness." Claude said pushing up his glasses.

Alois stood there for a moment, taken back at the idea she loved him. There had been signs, the little things she did throughout the week; such as making him sugar cookies and her favourite tea. Claude was right, she had tried her hardest. However, that he had provided her opportunities to run away angered him.

"I'm getting her back and getting revenge on Phantomhive." Alois said, "I swear as Earl of Trancy manor."

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

Octavia and Ciel fell asleep on the way to Phantomhive manor due to the silence between them. The carriage arrived and they jolted awake. Sebastian went to carry them in. Octavia stopped him.

"I can walk, Sebastian." Octavia said.

She was shaky as she walked and Sebastian was concerned for her health.

"Octavia," Sebastian asked, "Have you eaten today?"

She looked at him and said softly, "No, he forgot."

"I'll make you a meal." He said opening the door to the manor.

She nodded weakly and entered. The atmosphere was different than that of the Trancy manor. It was more welcoming, more of a home. It was still a cold place full of anger and hatred, she sensed that. She marveled the differences.

"Much different," She murmured sitting on the bottom step. Sebastian took Ciel to his room. He then went to make her a warm meal, mainly fruit and a curry bun. He wanted to help her gain back her weight because clearly they were neglecting her. This angered him, mainly because of his admiration for nekos.

"Octavia," he said placing a tray next to her, "Have they been treating you well?"

"Sometimes, Alois doesn't hit me often, only when he's angry. Claude doesn't make very good food." She told him eating the curry bun.

"You're safe now. Finish up and I'll give you a bath then bed." Sebastian said petting her.

She nodded, enjoying the delicious food. The fruit was sweet and the curry bun was savoury. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"I'll make a large breakfast tomorrow, my dear neko." Sebastian smiled.

She smiled back weakly. She was exhausted. Sebastian scooped her up and went to give her a warm bath. After he laid her down and made sure she was warm enough. They would protect her from harm; it was their duty as the Phantomhives. Alois wouldn't get her without a fight. Sebastian felt protective of her and was sure that Undertaker would also want her to remain safe.

She needed to get away from Alois, for her health's sake. She seemed so weak and ill. It was frustrating that he let her go to waste; she was a delicate creature and needed to be treated as such. Sebastian would see to it that her health improved and she regained her strength away from him as well as keep her away from him.


	7. Chapter Seven: Safety

The next morning, Octavia seemed happier. She even made Ciel smile. Undertaker was relieved to see her safe and sound.

"I believe it would be best if she stays here until Alois gives up." Ciel said during breakfast.

Octavia frowned, "I don't like the idea of being in another icy prison. You are a wonderful person, Ciel; however there is no warmth, no heart in your manor. It saddens me too much."

"Of course," he said, "Would you be willing to stay with Elizabeth?"

"If she allows,"

"Sebastian, contact her and ask of she would do me a favor."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian said with a bow and went off to telephone Lizzy.

Lizzy was excited and agreed to take care of Octavia. She told Sebastian she would be over as soon as she could. They knew it was best; Alois would come here looking for her.

Octavia felt horrible for leaving him but her will had never been very strong. A part of her wanted to go back to Alois; she had grown fond of him even with his faults. She didn't want to go stay with Lizzy; she wanted to be here when he came so she could explain what had happened.

"I don't want to go." She spoke up as the other three were discussing the plan of attack.

"Octavia, it is for the best," Sebastian said.

"No. I'm the only one who can reason with him. I have to be here," Octavia insisted, "He will stop at nothing. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Her insistence had put them in a corner. Her stubbornness and headstrong personality were hard to get past even if she didn't have a strong will, she was stubborn enough not to go back on the people she cared about.

"You can stay," Ciel said, "If you will be willing to fight, need be."

"I will be willing to fight," she said, "But know I will not fight him. I will do all I can to protect him. What you don't understand is that he is lonely and sad, that he needs love and care. I care about him, Ciel. No one deserves to be alone and abandoned and forgotten. We all deserve some sort of love and care. I will fight and I may die, but I will defend who needs to be defended. Demons or not, I'm not letting you hurt him. I will talk sense into him and make him see that because my will is weak I was persuaded to leave Trancy manor, if he will not see reason then I am sorry, I will not fight against him when I have seen that he is a good person."

There was a stunned silence. No one knew what to say or how to respond to that, Octavia was such a quiet and polite girl that none of them knew she had it in her to stand up against them with the odds stacked against her. Her passion, her love for life is what made it so stunning. She defied everything that women were told was proper, that they should always listen to the men and allows them to decide what was best. Now here she was telling them what would be best and how they should go about it. It was a shock to them, free-willed women were often times looked down on but she knew when to be a proper lady and when she had to speak her mind.

Undertaker was the first to speak, "If Octavia want to fight, let her. I will not side with anyone. She can do as she wishes for she has always been much older than she actually is. Your demon side is strong, my dear."

"Hardly, Undertaker, I simply know how to use what I have been given," she said simply.

"That is all fine, now how will we go about this?" Ciel asked.

"I am thinking of a plan," she told him. She lost herself in her train of thought, how she was going to persuade him not to kill Ciel and to actually think clearly was beyond her. She only had done it a few times when he was yelling at Hannah for some stupid thing such as not putting the linen away correctly. She knew she would never admit it out loud but she loved Alois Trancy. She loved him and she knew he was better than what Ciel wanted to believe. He blamed Alois for the death of his parents, a lie in itself.

"I have to just talk to him and hope he understands." she finally said.

They were all counting on her to set things right, they didn't want to lose her to Alois again in fear of her health and the rapid deterioration they had inflicted. If push came to shove and the only way to achieve the peace was giving her up, then Sebastian would make her care packages for the week so they knew she was eating decently. They didn't want to give her back to Alois, regardless of what she said he was like they knew he was still cruel and sadistic.

Undertaker left, knowing Octavia would do as she pleased and he trusted her decisions even though she was only 13. It would be for the best. That was the common thought. Sebastian informed Elizabeth that her services were no longer need as Ciel and Octavia had come to a consensus while Octavia sat by the window, warming by the sun and Ciel sipped tea, reading a book. None knew what the future would hold for them but they all hoped it would be for the best.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Fight

Alois had enough of sitting around and waiting for her to show up at his door. He needed to go to her and bring her back whether Ciel liked it or not. He wasn't about to get Claude's blessing, or curse, either. Octavia was his and his alone; Ciel would have to die before he could have her.

Maybe it was loneliness or sheer need, or maybe it was love, that made him want her so badly. She had been so kind to him even after he was so cruel to him. He wondered if Octavia even missed him. How he longed to see her sweet smile and hear her gentle words that brought him happiness. He wanted, no needed; her back and he would stop at nothing.

"Claude! We are going to the Phantomhive manor! I have waited long enough," he yelled, his impatience had finally gotten to him and he had gone back to being the cruel, sadistic head of Trancy manor.

Claude had no choice but to agree, knowing the terror would set forth if he did not get his stubborn way. Claude couldn't understand what he saw in that girl, she was stupid, naïve, and nothing like how neither a demon nor a human should be. She wasn't natural nor would she ever be yet Alois loved her dearly, she had driven him mad with love.

The trip took longer than usual due to the recent storms and downpours but they reached the manor at nightfall. It was desolate and rather empty, a sad place to be much like the Trancy manor without Octavia. Alois wondered if she was even here. Sebastian was already at the door with a small figure by his side dressed in a crimson gown with gold trim. It was his kitten! He felt a swell of relief and joy when he saw her and rage towards Sebastian for taking her.

He stepped gingerly out of the carriage and made his way towards her. She floated to him with pristine grace, she truly was a lady. She stopped before him and curtsied deeply.

"It is a pleasure to see you m'lord. May I have a word alone?"

"Of course, m'lady," Alois answered offering her his arm. She took it and led him away from the stair and the butlers and to the garden where she sat on a bench. Alois took her in, questioning things he was just noticing such as her formality and her grace.

"I've missed you, Alois," she whispered softly as though he would disappear in front of her.

"As have I, Tavy. It has been so lonely in my manor without your bright personality to liven things up," he confided, for once being completely honest.

She smiled at him and said, "They wish for me to talk sense into you and I hope I shall." She paused, "Sebastian has been a close friend of my family's, both Undertaker and my father whom I finally met not too long ago. I was told that I could always trust Sebastian and that if I needed someone to trust to summon him, I of course am stubborn and would never call on someone to help me out of my messes, it is who I am. However, if swayed enough I will give in and it doesn't have to be a verbal sway, it could just be what their eyes are saying. That is how I grew to love you, your voice said you were angry but your eyes said you were scared. I trust the eyes more than the mouth for the mouth can spew lies and deceit. I wish for you not to be angered by Ciel nor his butler, Undertaker had asked them to look for me and had I had the chance to explain how I was actually comfortable around you, things would have been different. I wouldn't be here now trying to calm your obvious anger to them though it is something I still have to find a solution to regardless of what happens. If you decide to fight him… and I hope to god you don't, then I will fight with you… against my family, what little I have. I have already made my decision, Alois. It is time you make yours."

"You love me?" Alois asked.

"Of course," she said simply.

"I am still angry with Ciel, and it was kind for you to talk before but I cannot allow you to fight. This has been coming for a while, my dear, and it is about time I take care of this business. I will not forgive him so easily for taking you away from me and leaving me to suffer in my loneliness. I will have my revenge."

She sighed and stood, "So it is." She had a plan that would defy his wishes but if things looked poor for him then she would save him… even if it meant losing herself.

He stormed off to the manor, not angry with her but ready to fight Ciel which scared Octavia. She wasn't ready for this fight, she may never have been but it was happening and it would happen whether she liked it or not. She ran after him, keeping to the shadows.

This time Ciel greeted him at the door, "I see your little talk didn't go well?" he taunted and Alois growled in response.

"What does it matter to you? You are just controlling her, Ciel, like a little puppet on a string,"

"And you aren't? You don't really love her do you? You just want her to believe that you do so she will never leave you. I've tried explaining to her that you are a heartless creature incapable of loving anything but the torture and pain of others."

"Then let's have a wager, whoever wins gets to keep her for whatever purpose he wants. Who knows what you would want her for," Alois taunted right back.

"What is the wager?"

"Whoever wins in a sword fighting match gets the lovely maiden, whoever loses well let's just say he'll be losing a good deal of blood for taking things that don't belong to him," Alois giggled.

"Is that all?" Ciel scoffed, that would be easy for him to win though he really didn't know what he would do with the neko when he won. Find her a proper suitor? Give her to Sebastian? Who knew?

Sebastian set up the area for the sword fighting match, aware that Octavia was watching nervously in the shadows. It would be hard for her if Alois lost, he knew it would be. But he also knew that she would stop it if things got too heated.

Soon the fight begun and they were and equal match. Alois countered Ciel's attacks flawlessly and Ciel countered Alois'. It was interesting to watch them go at each other because you could see the hate and anger it was releasing. The clang of swords echoed in the hallow hall. Octavia watched nervously as the fight continued. One moment Alois had the upper hand and had managed to cut Ciel however the next Ciel had knocked him to the ground and he had him pinned, ready for his checkmate.

"No!" Octavia yelled running to get between the boys. As she did Ciel brought the sword down, stabbing her. Her eyes went wide as he stared at her in disbelief, she wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't let Alois die.

"Octavia!" Alois cried as she fell to her knees. He pulled the sword out as gently as he could and held her to him, "You foolish girl, you damn foolish girl. You can't leave me alone, don't leave me alone." He began crying and she touched his cheek lightly.

"Don't cry, my love." She whispered, "Don't cry, be strong. Please."

Sebastian approached her to examine her wound but Alois snapped at him, "Get away from her!"

"I can help her live." Sebastian said coolly, "I want her to live as much as you do, Trancy. I have promises to keep."

Alois reluctantly allowed Sebastian to take her away after he gently kissed her forehead, "Ciel, if she dies then you can kill me. I see no point in living when what I have been searching for is gone."

This surprised Ciel, the sudden display of pure emotion. He was willing to die for her just as she was willing to die for him. It made no sense to him; he didn't see what he saw in Octavia. She was just a headstrong, brave, and confident young lady who refused to give into what society had lain out for her, it wasn't who she was and it wasn't the family she was from. He remembered meeting her when they were younger and his father telling him how her mother had always liked that Trancy family as well as the Phantomhive family and that she was the neutral between them and even though she was the moderator she had arranged for her daughter to marry the heir of Earl Trancy. Ciel realized that they didn't know that they were engaged, even if Alois wasn't the real heir he was her betrothed. They were engaged and they didn't even know it.

"Sebastian will save her," Ciel stated, "And you will be… married to her" he choked out the rest.

"I haven't even proposed," Alois sniffled.

"Your families were arranged, regardless of whether you are the real heir or not you oversee Trancy manor and her mother arranged for her to marry the heir of the Trancy manor." Ciel explained coldly, his dark blue eye cold before he went off to his study.

They were engaged, he would have to get her a ring to make it official and then they could have an amazing wedding. But right now she just needed to live and no one was too sure if she would. Her bleeding was severe and she was already so delicate…


End file.
